A high coating density is desirable for production of continuous thin films on surfaces of finished devices following post-deposition processing steps. Nanoparticle generation and electrostatic collection (deposition) processes that produce surface coatings can suffer from poor collection efficiencies and poor coating densities that result from inefficient packing of nanoparticles. Low-density coatings are attributed to the dendritic nature of the coating. “Dendricity” as the term is used herein is a qualitative measure of the extent of particle accumulations or fibers found on, the coating. For example, a high dendricity means the coating exhibits a fuzzy or shaggy appearance upon inspection due to fibers and particle accumulations that extend from the coating surface; the coating also has a low coating density. A low dendricity means the coating is smooth and uniform upon inspection and has a high coating density. New processes are needed that can provide coatings with a low degree of dendricity, suitable for use, e.g., on medical devices and other substrates.